Nadia buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$14$ before tax. The sales tax is $13\%$. What is the total price Nadia pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${13\%} \times {$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{13}{100}$ which is also equal to $13 \div 100$ $13 \div 100 = 0.13$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.13} \times {$14} = {$1.82}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Nadia paid. ${$1.82} + {$14.00} = $15.82$ Nadia needs to pay $$15.82.$